


Outer Club Experience

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Natsuki Has Tsundere Attitude, Oral Sex, Outside clubroom, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: The club room is unavailable for the day so the Literature Club have to bunks their session at one of the member’s home.Not a whole lot of reading gets done.





	1. Chapter 1

The Literature club was the smallest of the schools clubs to have formed, that was why they were given one of the smaller classrooms to hold the congregation but that didn't mean it was left without maintenance. That was why the five members were standing outside the room reading the sign left on the door. "Room unavailable today, standard maintenance check" Monika ,who was the club President, read aloud, "that's such rubbish" Natsuki complained as she crossed her arms with a huff of breath. "Does that mean the meeting is cancelled today?" Yuri questioned with Natsuki replying, "oh no we're just going to have it in the corridors". She could be sarcastic at times.

"What if we went to one of our houses for today?" Sayori suggested and the other four members of the club looked between each other. "My house is too far to walk" Monika said, "my dad wouldn't allow me to have anyone around" Natsuki stated, "I wasn't really expecting company, my house may not be up to standards" Yuri explained with a hint of timidity. "Well my house is a bit small for five, so we're stuck" Sayori said placing her hands on her hips with thought. "My place is big enough" the last member of the club finally spoke up earning the four girls' attention, that led Monika to question "are you sure Y/n?" She was met with a nod and a smile, from the male member of the club. "Yeah it'll be fine, besides there's plenty of space" he said and Sayori was able to vouch for that, what with them being neighbors and all. The other four me,bees of the club had a conversation before nodding "well it's settled then, thank you Y/n" Monika said with a smile and Y/n nodded, "you four go ahead, I just need to get my manga" Natsuki said with Y/n offering help. "No!" The pinkette snapped quickly before coughing "uh no thanks I got it" she said before rushing into the room and after a minute or two remerged, stuffing some manga in her bag before placing others more gently inside. "Let's go".

The five members of the Literature club arrived to Y/n's house with Monika complimenting Y/n on being so well kempt. Said male responded with a thanks before saying for the four other members of the club to sit wherever as he'll go get some drinks and snacks for them, adamantly refusing Yuri's offer to help. "It's not etiquette to have guests work" he reasoned trying to use fancy vocabulary to amuse her, and it worked as he gained a smile from the purple hair female who went to sit back down with her book.

As Y/n was just waiting for the kettle to boil he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Sayori who had her typical beaming smile on her face. "It was really nice of you to offer to hold the club here for the day" she said but Y/n simply waved it off saying "hey it's fine, besides you'd probably have offered my house for me without my input", that made Sayori jump "eh? That's not true, I wouldn't" she defended but Y/n cocked an eyebrow breaking Sayori's defense as she slouched. "Ok I would have, but only because I knew you'd be nice enough to allow it" she explained and Y/n shook his head with a smile before wrapping an arm over his best friend's shoulder, "ok sure" he said looking to Sayori with a smile before brushing the side of her lip with his thumb. "Even if I said no you'd just get me with your pout" he joked making the blue eyed girl laugh, "yeah I would". That was when the kettle pinged and Sayorj went back into the living room as Y/n finished what he was doing in the kitchen.

As Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri were each reading what they had, Y/n sat next to Monika who had some notes in her hand being immersed in what they said until Y/n spoke, "so what's up?" He asked making the brunette jump before pushing Y/n's arm in a playful manner as she smiled at him. "I'm just looking through some club notes, see what I could do for other meet ups" she explained handing the pieces of paper to him as he read them, "team bonding huh?" Y/n enquired and Monika nodded. "Yes, a club is meant to be a unity but we each just do our own separate thing, so I thought to brainstorm some ideas of team building" she explained before asking Y/n if he had any ideas, "nope not one, but you're smart so you'll think of something" he replied and Monika smiled looking to the side. "You think I'm smart?" She asked and Y/n nodded which brought the faintest hue of pink to her cheek that wasn't noticeable to the eye of the male responsible. "Well I'll let you brainstorm, but I'll let you know if I think of anything" he said and Monika nodded before going back to her notes.

Y/n then looked to Natsuki who was sat in the corner with her face nearly buried in her manga, but that wasn't what caught Y/n's attention much, as what caused that was the fact Natsuki was biting her lip and even rubbing her legs together. Y/n approached and stood over her shoulder before asking "so what you reading?" Thinking it was just some sort of fluffy manga the pinkette was reading but he couldn't have been more wrong of the innocence, instead of some over romantic setting to the story what Y/n saw was more better described as a porno than manga. Natsuki looked to him with a shocked face as he saw what she was reading was indeed hentai. It had reached an especially graphic and detailed scene of sex, more an overtopped and exaggerated climax. Natsuki quickly hid her porn comic and jumped to her feet dragging Y/n from the sight of the others and slammed him to the wall, "say anything of what you just saw and I will hurt you" she threatened trying to seem scary but the bright flush in her cheeks failed her attempts at intimidation. Y/n simply held up his hand promising to not say anything and Natsuki let go of him, "good" she nodded before pointing a finger at him "you better not or I'll, or I'll not make cupcakes for you again". For anyone else that would be a unthreatening saying but for those who ever tasted Natsuki's baking it was a horrible threat, such was why Y/n assured he won't say a word about what he saw.

"Is everything ok?" Monika called to the two and they looked into the room with Y/n giving a wave and a nod, "yeah it's fine, we're just having a little chat about, something" he called back before looking to a still blushing Natsuki who hit his chest "say a word and no more cupcakes" she snapped before going back to her "reading".

As Y/n was sat reading one of the comics he had laying around he took note of Sayori's absence before excusing himself and to search for her which led him upstairs to his room, that's where he found Sayori looking at something with a small smile on her face, "you know I really should lock this door" Y/n spoke up catching her attention as she jumped in surprise of his presence. "Oh hey Y/n, sorry I just wanted to have a look around as I haven't been in your room for a while now" she said with a nervous smile. Y/n just simply raised his hand to brush off the situation. "Don't worry yourself, what you looking at anyway?" He questioned before seeing what Sayori had in her hand, it was a picture album of the two of them growing up. "I nearly forgot some of these memories, I never knew you kept them like this" she said looking to the male who also had a smile, "why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and surely I would have some memories to remember" he said as Sayori looked through the pictures before laughing. "Oh I remember that day at the water park, we had so much fun at the pool" she said looking to Y/n who was looking over her shoulder.

"You kept all these memories" Sayori said with a smile and a tremble in her words and lips, such is why Y/n brushed the side of her lips again with his thumb "of course I did" he said before meeting gaze with the girl he knew for so many years. They both then leaned in for a kiss, touching lips for a second before pulling back only to reconnect as Y/n wrapped his arms around Sayori's waist while he was standing behind her, his hold was gentle as she gripped his wrists with her hands before one of Y/n's dipped lower. It went lower to just beneath the skirt of Sayori's uniform skirt before up and back down into her panties, "Y/n" she gasped his name, momentarily pulling away only to kiss again as she felt him brush a finger over the folds of her clit. Slowly he rubbed bringing moans from the girl in front of him before an interruption came.

"Ahem" the voice belonging to Natsuki called catching the two's attention and they looked to the bedroom door to see said pinkette with Monika and Yuri. "Uh" the two room occupants said in unison before Natsuki went on a rave going on with "seriously, we're downstairs and the two of you start getting all touchy, what is wrong with you?" She snapped before Yuri spoke. "We could have stayed down stairs, should we really have interrupted them if they seemed happy with what was going on?" She asked making Natsuki look at her with surprise. "Seriously Yuri, if we didn't interrupt, the two of them could have went on to fu...." Her sentence cut off at the end as her cheeks lit up with almost a realisation of what was going on, "wow Y/n I know I said we should do some sort of team bonding but this wasn't what I means" Monika said as she leaned forward clasping her hands behind her back as she smiled playfully, in the way she often does.

Neither Y/n or Sayori had moved since they were interrupted, the latter was however the one to speak in a quiet voice saying "if you want to, you could join in" she offered causing four pairs of eyes to look at her. That made a pink hue form in her cheeks as she looked to the side before speaking again with "if you wanted to anyway, I wouldn't mind sharing", she then looked up to Y/n again to kiss him and he gladly returned whilst his hand started to move again. That was when a pair of hands turned Y/n's face for another pair of lips to connect with his and he looked to meet the emerald eyes of Monika who pulled away with a smile. "Well I did say something about team bonding" she smiled sweetly before pecking Y/n's lips, "I wouldn't say no". Again Monika and Y/n met in a kiss as the male started to insert a single digit into Sayori's folds making her twist slightly with a moan before leaning back against Y/n".

"I wouldn't mind joining in" Yuri raised a nervous hand which only left Natsuki to vote. The pinkette huffed whilst crossing her arms before saying "fine, eh but only because I don't want to be left out, don't get the wrong idea that I like you Y/n" she snapped in defence, that was when Monika broke the kiss and waved the two over with Yuri stepping forward to indulge herself in a lip lock with Y/n. Natsuki however watched with a flush in her cheeks at what was happening. Y/n returned the kiss with Yuri whilst he was pumping his finger into Sayori with rapidness increasing making the girls legs tremble, "Y/n" her voice was a mewl barely beyond a whisper as she looked to the male she knew for many years. "I I lo, I love" she tried to speak but couldn't as her moans we'd interrupting her speech causing her cheeks to turn red, Y/n broke back from Yuri who smiled at him before he turned to Sayori again, "you don't need to say it" he spoke calmly bringing a smile to Sayori's lips as she stepped from Y/n's touch, took his hand and led him to the bed where she sat him down. As she seated herself to the left, Monika sat herself to the right. "Let us make you feel good as well Y/n" she said with a smile as she reached down to the male's crotch and unzipped his pants before shrinking to the floor and tugged the fabric of his pants with her, not even wasting a second to pull his boxers down as well. 

There to the sight of the four females of the Literature club was Y/n erect phallus, standing at a very notable size before being wrapped in the brunette club President's hand as she slowly pumped it. "You really are big Y/n" she said looking to him as she stroked his length before leaning down to it, "I hope you'll enjoy this" she breathed as she licked the tip before enveloping it in her lips. 

Y/n couldn't help but moan before feeling Sayori's lips on his as she pushed against him so he fell onto his back, in return Y/n reached up the female's skirt and pulled her panties away before lifting her over his mouth and bring her down so he could finish the job of making Sayori cum as he started to lick her moist folds. Yuri wasn't feeling to be left idle so she joined Monika in kneeling before Y/n's cock and started to lick around the base as her friend sucked on the tip's descent. Natsuki didn't know what to do, the scene that before her was having affects to her arousal but she couldn't come up with how to join in, and that bugged her to no end as contrary to her claim of only being part to not he left out she actually wanted to be part of it. 

"Nat, Natsuki" Sayori called her over between her moans and slowly the pinkette took steps closer before being tugged by the hand onto the bed, it wasn't the blue eyed female to make the next move as a hand went up her skirt and into her panties just like with Sayori before. Y/n's arm wrapped around Natsuki's waist as he pushed a finger into her before slowly pumping it bringing moans from the club baker. "Don't ah, don't think I'm letting you oh, do this because I like you" she tried to defend between her moans but Y/n gave no response as he just pumped his finger faster and ate out Sayori, both the girls were moaning but as was Y/n due to how Yuri and Monika were working with their oral ministrations on his cock creating a rythem between the group on how they worked in giving and or receiving the pleasure. 

"Y/n". Sayori suddenly clenched her thighs around his head as she reached the climax that was self delayed, letting her juices flow into her best friend's mouth before lifting off of him. She smiled down to the male before leaning close to kiss him, "hey I having had one yet!" Natsuki complained before blushing at her outburst leading her to stammer out some defensive line. Well, until Y/n pulled her closer into a kiss, one she very nearly melted into but kept herself back enough to snap some remark, only to be kissed again, when they pulled away from each other Y/n spoke, "you know it's fitting you like manga, you're a real Tsundere yourself" he teased which got him hit on the chest. "It's cute" he continues making Natsuki squeak before "shut up!" Y/n laighed at that but not an extended laugh as he moaned "Yuri, Monika" before bucking forward as he came, Monika pulled back in time to have the male's semen hit her face along with Yuri's before they cleaned themselves down.

The brunette was the next to speak with the question "who goes first?" Y/n looked between the four before making a surprisingly easy decision as he pulled Sayori into his lap, "she been my best friend for years, it's only fair right?" He asked and the other three ,though maybe miffed at not going first, nodded understanding the reasoning. Y/n looked up at a smiling Sayori who leaned down to him "I'm fine with waiting" she said before Y/n kissed her. When he pulled back he breathed "you've been selfless for too long, for once be selfish, think of yourself" as he raised her over his cock before bringing her down, Sayori's hands placed themselves on Y/n's uniform cladded chest as she gave her best friend her virginity. "I've wanted this for so long, I saved myself for you Y/n, is that ok?" She questioned with a bit of nervousness but that died as he brought their lips together whilst slowly moving himself inside her.

"Its fine" he smiled as he held onto Sayori's waist and started thrusting up into her. She returned the smile as she also slowly rose her hips to fall again in a slow rythem as she found herself having the most intimate connection to the boy she had not only called her best friend for years, but also the one she fell in love with. Y/n's hands remained on Sayori's waist as they moved their bodies together before connecting their lips again as he slowly sped up his thrusts into her being sure to keep it a steady incline of speed which Sayori seemed more than happy with as her moans came out more frequently, as they broke back from the kiss Y/n also looked to the other three who were actually sat patiently waiting for their turn. He beckoned Yuri over and the purple haired female took slow timid steps closer reaching her hand forward to close in Y/n's before being pulled to him, "you don't need to just sit there you know" he smiled to her as he pressed their lips together whilst still giving Sayori the much desired attention. Yuri though was happy to give back the kiss before feeling Y/n's hand move over her chest making her open her purple eyes to his e/c ones, "can I?" He asked before receiving a nod. Y/n then worked to unbutton Yuri's blazer and with assistance from said female, discarded her upper clothing.

Yuri's chest was bare to the eyes of everyone in the room however she only thought it was her and Y/n who leaned closer to press a kiss to her lips again before lowering his head to her chest where he started to suckle on one of her breasts whilst kneading the other. Ah Y/n" two voices rang into the room as he gave both Sayori and Yuri pleasurable attention. There was then a clenching tightness around Y/n's cock as Sayori moaned louder clenching her legs, "I want us to cum together Y/n, but I can't hold myself much longer" she moaned out and Y/n looked to her. "You don't need to wait for me" he said but Sayori shook her head throwing her arms around her shoulders, "I want to though, please cum with me" she moaned and Y/n took his hand from Yuri to hold Sayori and focus to bring them both to their end at the same time. The blue eyed female was struggling to keep her orgasm back but then heard Y/n grunt as he gave a hard thrust up into her, shattering her attempts to hold back her climax but just as she wanted she felt Y/n cum inside her as well.

Their bodies were held close together by each other before Sayori raised her head up with a tearful smile aimed at Y/n, "I love you" she finally said before kissing him deep. "I love you so much" she said pulling back as Y/n held her before she cried as she heard "I love you too" before he slowly and gently laid Sayori to the side, "who's next?" Monika asked before Y/n rolled up over Yuri who stared at the male in surprise to his quick choice. "You want to do it with me?" She asked in a tone that made the idea seem like an impossibility but was answered with a kiss, melting her worried away Yuri wrapped her arms around Y/n as her reached to move her panties to the side and started to penetrate her. She let out a happy moan to that and even opened her legs wide so he could do so quicker, when Y/n reached Yuri's hymen she wasted no time in closing her legs to pull him to claim her. Clenching her arms around him with small sounds of whimpers to signal the pain before she relaxed as Y/n held her close, "don't rush yourself" he breathed soothingly but Yuri only responded with a kiss and a kiss which was returned as she relaxed.

With that, Y/n started thrusting into Yuri as she held onto him with a grip that was almost like she found something she didn't want to let go and with Y/n that was the actual case as despite her friendships with the others she felt a deep connection and love for the male. For starter he was very patient with her for the times she made a few mistakes and the memories of those times left a warmth from Y/n's response to her, "you ok Yuri?" Y/n asked bringing said female back to reality before she nodded with a smile. "Yes thank you Y/n, I'm so happy you're doing this with me" she said before Y/n cupped her cheek and kissed her as he delivered more thrusts into her and Yuri responded by closing her legs around his back, that made Y/n double his efforts due to the resistance from Yuri's grip but that only made it more and more better.

"Harder" she breathed out in a whisper that Y/n just managed to hear and oh how he did as she asked. His thrusting got a bit rougher but it didn't lead to discomfort but instead more pleasure as Yuri held him close "don't hold yourself back Y/n, I want to feel it so much" she moaned out before feeling Y/n's efforts drive to new heights of pleasure as he went faster and harder into her. "Fu fu fuck" Yuri sputtered out making Y/n look at her. It wasn't something he heard often when it came to Yuri swearing but she did do so at times, "I can't help it Y/n" she spoke timidly "I just want you to fuck me so bad, it's a burning passion only you can quench, something I don't want to be controlled by lust, but desire dominates". It was almost poetic with how she described it. Y/n simply locked gazes with Yuri, "not every flame is extinguished with liquid but sometimes quilted in a comforting cover" he replied before smirking "yeah I can be poetic too" he mused before kissing Yuri again as he started thrusting once more.

With each thrust from Y/n, Yuri felt herself reaching her end quickly and closed her arms around him to keep the two of them close as it rose up inside her, "I can't stop myself, I'm cumming!!!" She cried out in release whilst bombarding Y/n with her orgasm only calming down for a moment before feeling Y/n thrust deep inside and send a load of cum into her dripping snatch. It was a feeling she couldn't explain as she felt herself being creampied but Yuri didn't complain, but instead accepted everything Y/n filled her with, "I love you Y/n" she breathed as her energy left her and Yuri fell asleep. That allowed Y/n to let her rest as he pulled himself from her. 

Y/n stood up as he let Yuri remain where she was before he turned to Natsuki and Monika who both looked from the sleeping Yuri to him. "Who's next?" Monika asked with a smile and Y/n looked between her and Natsuki who had a very flushed face as to what was going on, her blush only grew as she felt Y/n take her hand in his and pull her up to him making her squeak. The pinkette looked to the male before finding them locked in a kiss that she very nearly melted right into but kept her usual attitude, barely at least. When they pulled back she spoke "well ok, fine if you want to then, I guess I'll take part" she spoke with her luminescent cheeks glowing brighter.

Y/n moved his kisses down to Natsuki's neck and she couldn't help but moan as she felt the male suck on the flesh but managed to whine "don't leave a mark or I'll" she didn't finish her threat as she moaned again, plus it was too late as a small hickey was left in place but she didn't complain. Instead she shivered as Y/n stood behind her and reached for her skirt. After a moment Natsuki felt the piece of clothing fall before she found herself stepping beck with Y/n until he sat on the bed with her in his lap, all that remained in covering Natsuki's pussy, and blocking the inevitability of having to explain her aroused state before they too were removed. "Eh before you, before ask I'm only like this because, uh because" she was finding it difficult to come up with an excuse, "you don't need to lie Natsuki" Y/n spoke and she looked back to see him smiling at her before she looked away and muttered "pervert getting me like this" though they were empty words.

The next think Natsuki felt was Y/n lifting her over his still erect length before slowly lowering her down onto him and she didn't complain, instead of that she whimpered "be gentle" before finding lips on hers as Y/n turned her to face him and kiss her. "I will be, I promise" he whispered before kissing her again and this time Natsuki leaned in as she laid back against Y/n's chest before reaching her hymen. She didn't feel the pain when Y/n pushed through as she was too busy on the thoughts not only that this was happening but also she was kissing Y/n, her sense of touch returned as she felt Y/n thrust up into her.

Natsuki leaned back again Y/n's chest more as she moaned from the push inside her before another one and another one, they were slow and gentle thrusts just like she asked and though she wanted to snap back some Tsundere like remark all she could do was moan as she found herself riding Y/n's lap. The boy's lips were again on Natsuki's neck sucking and this time instead of complaining of what he was doing she tilted her head to the side allowing it not even concerned if her was to leave another mark, "ah Y/n" she moaned from the feeling of pleasure she received. The response she got was of more thrusts being made into her with a steadily rapid pace, gentle even just like she asked and it really touched Natsuki in how Y/n was keeping his promise of being gentle. "You, you're sti still a pervert" she snapped to keep herself from saying anything else and such a remark got a chuckle from Y/n as he leaned to her ear,"and you're still a Tsundere" he countered making the manga loving girl quickly turn to face him "eh?, what did you j..." Her sentence was cut off by Y/n kissing her. She couldn't complain at that.

Natsuki even found herself rising and falling in Y/n's lap as she started to bounce herself to his thrusts before squeaking as said male grasped her thighs and raised them up and apart as his thrusts went deeper and he laid back with Natsuki against his chest, "p p per pervert" Natsuki stammered out defensively still keeping her act going as she looked to said "pervert". "That's want you are, you know that right? You're just a pervert who fucked two of his friends and clubmates, then a third going to a fourth after, you're just a pervert who, who, who makes me feel really good!!" She finished with a much louder voice as her act shattered and she fell against Y/n's chest. "Just a pervert I love" she stared up with pink eyes of affection though with fragments of her Tsudnere self, "I ah I love you Y/n" she moaned before kissing him as his thrusts sped up even more. "I love you too Nat" he replied and she moaned at the nickname he had for her before yelping as he stood up with her his arms, Natsuki slung an arm over the male's shoulder and gripped it with her other as she clung to him as he fucked her from the new angle.

"Ah Y/n" she moaned his name before being turned in his arms to face him where her arms and legs gripped around his body as his thrusts still hit deep as he hoisted her up, "Natsuki" he groaned before pinning her to the wall as her grip shifted between tight and loose. "Just like my book" she muttered as she remembered a scene in her "manga" where the position was just like this in events leading up with now Y/n was previously fucking her, she'd be remiss if she didn't admit she thought of them doing what was depicted in the pages and to her joy it was happening. Oh how she'd have fun with other "manga" she had hidden. "Ugh" Y/n grunted as his thrusts started to piston into Natsuki and she couldn't care less if he was to get tougher with her at this point, she just loved the feeling of him taking her how his is. "I want you to cum inside me, or no more cupcakes" she threatened making Y/n roll his eyes but didn't deny as his suddenly hilted himself deep into Natsuki and pumped a thick load of cum into her making her nearly scream as she was taken by surprise. So much so she climaxed after with her legs kicking out before clenching around Y/n as he went to pull out.

"No" she whined not wanting to lose his touch before feeling him kiss her, that lost her focus on grip as she fell numb letting Y/n pull out of her (though to her dismay) and rested her against the wall. "I love you" she said looking to the side before to Y/n again as he stroked her cheek "I love you too" he said pecking her lips before finally turning to Monika. Said brunette took her time in patient waiting to strip herself of her uniform to bare nakedness and again sat waiting for her turn, when Y/n looked to Monika she stood up from where she was sat and still donning her smile stepped closer and pressed her lips to his.

When they pulled back, Monika spun their positions so she was next to the wall Natsuki was slumped against before leaning forward and bracing against it. She looked back to Y/n as she stuck her rump out towards him as she kept her smile, "I've been waiting Y/n, it's rude to keep someone waiting" she joked as said male stepped behind her and held her hips with the simple touch shaking Monika with the anticipation of what was to happen. Y/n guided his shaft to her welcoming folds and without need to look for approval, he pushed himself in letting Monika's vaginal walls close around his cock making them both moan. The removal of Monika's hymen was like the other three in which he was patient after pushing through so she could adjust before giving him cue to start, he made her wait for so long so he was almost obligated to satisfy her now.

Y/n's thrusts started off slow like with the other three but soon enough did Monika start moaning for him to speed up only to be questioned if she was sure before looking back to Y/n with her beautiful emerald eyes and her smile, "I've felt myself drawn to you from the starts Y/n, and now I have this moment with you I don't want it slow" she said which was enough to make Y/n speed up his thrusts. Hands firm on Monika's waist he pushed forward colliding their bodies at a rapid pace which only made the brunette moan with joy at finally having this connection with the male she was affectionate to, moans and grunts resonated from the two of them as each thrust Y/n made pushed Monika's body against the wall but she wouldn't company. She was loving it with the effort being put in from the male's side, she had to add her own effort. Monika's hands placed flat on the wall as she started to push her body to meet Y/n's with every thrust he made into. "Oh yes, harder" the club president all but begged as the impact of each thrust rocked her body.

Y/n did as she requested and started to thrust with more roughness bringing moans and squeals of joy from the brunette as she was taken like so, each thrust hit her body deep and was forcing her climax rapidly, more so than she appreciated but couldn't keep herself from crying out "I'm cummimg!" Monika's orgasm hit but Y/n didn't stop his thrusts as he just kept going pressing her up to the wall even more as she grew a hazy vision from her blissful orgasm.

Monika looked back to Y/n with a gaze filled with want for sex, passion and just straight up love from her as she smiled at him before reaching to the male's girth and pulled it from her pussy only to guid it elsewhere. Her anal hole was puckered and primed to be penetrated and the look in the brunette's eyes were enough to give Y/n the reason to just ram forward.

His roughness didn't strain Monika but only filled her with more want for him to just give her all he had left, to just fuck her the way she waited for. She was going to get it. Without a second passing, Y/n started thrusting again as his hands held Monika firmly as he pumped himself deep into her anal crevice as her body shook with pleasure, each thrust made Monika moan louder than before as her body gripped down on Y/n's cock almost to just keep him inside her. The h/c haired male then reached a hand around Monika and grasped one of her breasts kneading it as his lips pressed to her neck, the green eyed female wanted the touch on her lips though so turned her head to capture the kiss as her moans seeped through still. Her hand closed over Y/n's as he kneaded her chest before they locked gazes and let their tongues into the kiss.

Though she wanted this to last forever, Monika knew it was nearly ending especially from the grunts she heard from Y/n at each impact of their bodies so made one request to him. "Hold me close as you cum". It was spoken in a tone that could nearly be described as desperate, and in sense it was as Monika knew the moment would end but wanted it to be as intimate as possible. Y/n wasn't one to disappoint so he wrapped Monika in his arms as he started to pump one last load into her body causing her senses to numb as she was filled before just resting in his hold, when the last drop of semen was dispensed inside her did Monika feel Y/n's grip loosen only for him to pull out and turn her to face him. They met eyes one more time before meeting in a kiss that melted her heart before breaking back as they both spoke in unison, "I love you".

Y/n laid Monika on the bed with Sayori and Yuri before lifting Natsuki to do the same but as he stepped back did his childhood best friend grasp and tug his arm for him to fall into the pile of his clubmates, each of the four finding a comfortable position where they had a connection with him. Sayori looked up at him with a smile before she spoke in unison with the other three, "we love you Y/n" and he smiled as he kissed each of them before laying back. "I love you too" he returned before resting with them and one thing was for sure, the Literature Club was as going to get a hell of a lot more active.


	2. Back To The Club Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club room is once more available to the Literature Club but what they get up to isn’t just reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from a comment received.

The club room was once again available for the Literature club but as of yet it is currently unoccupied. That was until the room door was slowly pushed open and a figure slipped in only to emerge from the room a minute later and made a get away before anyone had arrived.

Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori and Y/n finally arrived at the club room with the brunette president stating "I wouldn't have minded if the room was still under maintenance, maybe we could have gone to yours again Y/n" she spoke in a playful manner due to their last congregation turning rather sexual at the male member's home. Said male gave an small laugh at that before Sayori held herself against his arm, "well we could go around later if that's fine?" She asked with a blushing smile to her childhood best friend. Y/n scratched his nose muttering "I guess" as the fact that he had sex with his four clubmates was still pretty surreal to him, "of course you'd say that you pervert" Natsuki spoke with a smirk."Oh hush you, you enjoyed it as much as any of us" Monika teased making the pinkette flush red before huffing and turning away with a "whatever let's just go inside".

Inside the room the Literature Club quickly fell into their old routine of reading what they would consider Literature, Yuri with her horror novels, Monika with poetry, Natsuki with her manga and finally Y/n and Sayori sat reading comics which the prior brought with him. The two were sat with Sayori in the male's lap as he read over her shoulder and even if they never had any sexual encounters it wouldn't have been an awkward position as they did it for years, Sayori turned to face Y/n with a smile on her lips before leaning against his chest. "I love you" she said with a smile with Y/n kissing her in return, "I love you two" he replied which yet again felt so surreal in spite of recent events.

The club "congregation" went on as it usually would but there was a scent in the air that each member of the club took notice of but nobody mentioned to the others for whatever reason, Y/n was pondering on the smell for a moment before taking notice of Natsuki scurrying into the room closet with some manga clutched to her chest before closing the door. On any other circumstance he would leave it but for some reason Y/n decided to follow and what he saw wasn't what he would have expected.

Y/n opened the door and looked inside to see Natsuki sat against the wall with the bottom half of her uniform discarded with one hand between her legs as the other held up one of her "manga" but her focus was to Y/n, eyes wide at being caught in her activity but she didn't yell for the reasons one it was Y/n and two she would gain the others' attention. "Is everything ok?" Came Monika's voice making the pinkette's eyes widen before Y/n replied with "yeah, there is just a lot of manga in here" he partially lied as there was indeed a giant case of manga that Natsuki has stored. The h/c haired male closed the cupboard door again and was about to question Natsuki on this but found himself being tugged closer to her as she unfastened his pants and again with a sharp tug, pulled them down with his boxers. "Keep it down" the pink haired and eyed girl simply said before closing her lips around Y/n's phallus. He did have a reaction to catching Natsuki in her little activity but expected her to more tease him and call him a pervert about it, boy was he wrong.

He did keep himself quiet though or as much as he could because he of course let out moans from the oral ministrations he was receiving from his very own Tsundere, her pink eyes staring up into his e/c ones as she bobbed her head back and forth along us cock with a surprising amount of fervour. "Natsuki, what's gotten into you?" Y/n couldn't help but ask, he wasn't complaining he just wanted to know. Instead of receiving an answer through words, Y/n felt vibrations around his cock as Natsuki moaned brushing her hair out the way as she bobbed her head faster, her hand also moving between her legs which was to ease the unexplained burning. She was fine in the classroom for some time but then not long after catching the strange scent she felt the sensation between her legs and wanted it gone so quickly took some "manga" from her bag and rushed into the cupboard for some privacy, then Y/n walked in and she couldn't help herself.

Neither of them seemed to mind what was going on, Y/n especially as he ran a hand through Natsuki's hair as she bobbed with her own moans working around Y/n. "Nat" he groaned signalling a release from the blowjob he was receiving and said pinkette bobbed faster before a load of cum was released into her mouth, she didn't hesitate and started gulping down whilst still sucking and running her tongue along Y/n's shaft before pulling her head back as she continued to work on herself.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" She snapped to the male who then kneeled between her legs and held them apart as he thrust himself into her without hesitation, the position was slightly awkward but neither cared as they both wanted this badly at the point. The scent from the classroom had also started to seep into the cupboard working as an aphrodisiac for the two as it worked their hormones up.

Natsuki had already started clutching at Y/n's shoulders as he fucked on the floor of the classroom cupboard and despite the destination she just moaned "don't stop" as she pulled the male into a kiss which he returned, Y/n spread Natsuki's legs apart further so he could thrust deeper into her and judging by the increase in volumes of her moans it was working. The strange scent seeping into the cupboard only made the two want each other more. Such was why the pinkette of the two closed her arms and legs around Y/n to keep him close as they both started to dance their tongues into the kiss, moans louder between the two. "Harder, right there" Natsuki gasped as Y/n hit a certain spot that seemed very sensitive, "hmm?" He questioned and got the response of "harder! Don't stop now! Faster damn it Y/n you feel so good!!" Natsuki wasn't restraining herself.

Then the cupboard door opened and in peeked the heads of Sayori, Yuri and Monika, one over the other like in a cartoon, "oh are we interrupting?" Sayori asked with a pink hue across her cheeks but not from walking in on her two friends having sex. She seen that before anyway. No instead her cheeks was flushed as she two ,along with Yuri and Monika, had a burning sensation between her legs. "Oh for the luvva, you can have him after" Natsuki spoke with a snap in her voice as she clung onto Y/n, "if you stop now, ah no more AHHH cupcakes ahhhhh!!" There was that threat again but needless as Y/n wasn't going to stop yet. Instead as he moved back he pulled Natsuki so she laid on her back as he leaned over her still thrusting as their gazes were locked, "I I I'm going t to, I'm going to cum" the pinkette then whined as she clenched her grip on the male who grunted at the tightness around him. Such a grip that brought him to orgasm as well as he pumped a load into Natsuki's awaiting pussy, a smile forming in her lips as she looked to him. "I love you, pervert" she quickly added the end part to reinforce her roll as a Tsundere.

Y/n laughed a bit before kissing Natsuki who returned it before they pulled back, "OK you can have him now" the pink haired manga lover said as she let her grip on Y/n go as he looked to the other three. "Well then Y/n, in the room cupboard as well" Monika said in her playful tone before taking Y/n's hand and pulled him back into the classroom, "what brought all this on?" She asked before a quiet voice answered with "should I not have brought the Jasmine oil?" Monika, Y/n, Sayori and Natsuki ,who poked her head from the cupboard, looked to Yuri who was prodding two fingers together. "You brought what?" Sayori asked innocently as she had never heard of Jasmine oil before, "Jasmine oil, it's a aphrodisiac fragrance, I thought to bring it as maybe we could have had some more fun" the purple haired club member spoke as her cheeks were glowing pink. "I enjoyed last time with us all together and thought we could all do so again, Y/n and Natsuki seemed to enjoy it".

Yuri's explanation definitely cleared things up. What the scent was, then what brought the arousal levels up for everyone in the room/cupboard. "Well why not?" Sayori spoke with a cheer making everyone turn to her, "it could be a group thing for us, it's fun and it keeps us close together so why not?" Everyone looked between themselves before Monika, Yuri and Sayori looked to Y/n. "Who's next" they asked in unison.

The e/c eyed male looked between the three before landing on Yuri who jumped as they made eye contact, "well it was your idea" Sayori said as she looked to her friend whilst Y/n took her hand and pulled her close before kissing her. Yuri quickly melted into the kiss as Y/n backed her against one of the desks in the room whilst deepening the kiss before they both broke back locking eyes again, the h/c haired male turned her around and pressed against her as his lips latched to Yuri's neck sucking a little as he reached up her skirt. Yuri mewled as she felt her panties lowered enough to allow Y/n access to her pussy before she leaned over the desk presenting herself to him, Y/n raised his clubmate's skirt up slightly and prodded her folds with his cock making her shiver before moan as she was penetrated once again.

When Y/n was hilted into Yuri he leaned down and kissed her cheek as he slowly started thrusting into her as one his hand held over one of hers as the other held Yuri's hips. She was moaning from the gradually rising pleasure of sex looking back to Y/n with her bright red cheeks as her mouth fell open, "I really enjoy the way you touch me" she said with a small smile turning on her lips before rotating her hand to clasp her fingers with his. "I love you" breathed before letting out more moans and closing her eyes before feeling Y/n's hands move to her blazer and unbutton it before lifting her top and bra to expose her breasts, his hands then closing over the mounds and kneading them making the purple haired club member mewl even more as she even started pushing against Y/n's thrusts.

As Y/n was thrusting into Yuri, Monika stepped to his side and pressed her lips to his just to have a sense of being a part of it at the moment before her turn. Y/n was happy to return the kiss and even moved of his hands from Yuri to cup the brunette's kiss as their kiss deepened but Monika moved it to her chest for Y/n to knead, both she and Yuri were moaning from their contact with Y/n before Monika broke back with a smile and a peck to his cheek letting him turn his focus to Yuri again. 

Y/n held her hips as his thrusts started to get faster and harder much to Yuri's delight as she was moaning for more before bowing her head with a long moan of "I'm cumming" before her juices coated Y/n's length as he continued thrusting before "stop". He looked to the purple haired and eyed female who had a smile on her lips as she reached for his length and removed it from her before moving it to her anal hole, "I'd like you to fuck me here" she spoke in a rather innocent tone which contradicted the vulgar request. Y/n was happy to though. He thrust himself back into Yuri pushing her against the desk as she clasped her hands both over her mouth to muffle the loud moan of pleasure, then the thrusting started. Slower due to the tightness but oh so good thanks to the friction between their bodies and it was so great each thrust made Y/n grunt with his effort, said noises making Yuri shiver as she felt said effort which only made her even wetter between her legs. "I....want you to....cum inside me" she barely managed to moan before followed with a loud moan of "fuck me harder Y/n!" 

Her request was answered as each thrust was pushed with string force that rocked her against the desk which would have probably crumbled if it wasn't so sturdy. Then came Y/n with his next orgasm which pumped into Yuri as her entire body trembled with pleasure before she slumped against and still bent over the desk with her eyes wide and breaths heavy, Y/n" she gasped his name whilst looking to him once again with a smile again forming on her lips. "I love you" she she spoke before finding herself with his lips on hers again before they broke back, "I love you too".

Y/n pulled out of Yuri as she just laid over the desk with slight numbness from being fucked like she was, the male then turned to Monika and pulled her to a second desk which he sat her on before kneeling down and pulled her panties with him as he was between her legs. Without another word being spoke he leaned between her thighs and started to lick Monika's pussy, moist with her arousal. 

Moans quickly started to leave her lips as her legs went over his shoulders and hands into his hair to not only keep him there but to push him further between her legs. In response to that Y/n pushed his tongue inside Monika's folds making her hips Buck against his mouth in a desperate attempt to make him delve even deeper than that, it was showing a different and desperate side to the genuinely composed club president who Monika had become. Then again seeing Yuri in her sexual state shows there really are layers to people.

Such was the thought Y/n was pondering on as he out Monika out only hearing her moans and feeling her hands clenching in his hair but time seemed to lap away ,just like his tongue to her pussy as sooner than he realised her felt Monika's thighs clenching as her juices flowed into his mouth.

After Monika's orgasm she let go of Y/n only for him to stand between her legs and without a word being spoken between the two he plunged himself deep inside her. The brunette hugged herself to Y/n and clashed their lips together in a deep kiss that spoke itself with "hurry up and fuck me", without a second passing did Y/n do just that as his hips started clapping against Monika's with his thrusts as their kiss grew deeper and more heated with Y/n thrusting as deep as he could and Monika gripping him tight with her moans mixing into their kiss. The two broke back for breath as Y/n was fucking Moniker, they met eyes and the club president stroked his cheek before leaning into his shoulder nuzzling against him as they calmed into a more tender moment. Y/n's hands were in different places with one on her back as the other held her waist as he thrusted into Monkka still hitting deep parts of her body, they looked at each other again with Monika pecking Y/n's lips as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.

Such action increased the pleasure they were each feeling and Monika closed her arms and legs around Y/n to keep him just as deep inside her as his last thrusts went before feeling his lips kissing and sucking on her neck, the brunette had mixed thoughts as she wanted Y/n to leave a mark but then again she had an image to up hold in the school. After a moment to ponder on that she just thought "screw it" and was happy for Y/n leave a hickey on her neck, it was a blemish that showed their intimacy which got rid of the idea it marred her appearance. Monika leaned into Y/n's shoulder again with a smile as she felt each thrust he made hit all the perfect spots inside her, then she felt his speed and force increase, the rocking sound of the desk and the mind numbing pleasure hitting her as Y/n was doubling his efforts. "Y/n if, ah yes, if you ke ke keep this up, oh more, I'll cum" she moaned before being silenced with a kiss, she couldn't bring herself to complain as she just wanted to cum at that point just as long as Y/n did so as well. Then came her orgasm.

Pleasure rippling through her as her moans hit a pique of volume before muffling into the kiss as Y/n also sent a load into her gripping snatch, Monika held Y/n tight so she could savour the bliss of her climax before letting of Y/n to grip the desk so she wouldn't fall as Y/n pulled from her depths. 

They shared one more kiss before finally it came to Sayori. Said blue eyed girl was sat in one of the seats awaiting her turn with Y/n patiently despite the arousal she had, but now that was to be sated as Y/n stepped closer and pulled her up to stand before she pushed him down onto the seat she was in. Climbing into Y/n's lap, Sayori kissed him and he was happy to return as his arms went around her waist lifting her up as she moved her panties to the side before descending down onto his shaft.

As she was penetrated Sayori thought about her relationship with Y/n, he was her best since childhood, she gave him her virginity, confessed her love for him and learnt he returned the feelings, and now she was having sex with him again. She loved him so much and couldn't be happier with how their relationship turned out. The two met eyes as Y/n held Sayori's waist and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders as she smiled at him before leaning close, they met in a soft kiss as Y/n gave even softer thrusts up into her. He always had a tenderness to Sayori, since they were kids and that always reflected in their activities whatever they be and sex was no different, Y/n was always gentle with Sayori and that proves their relationship to be so deep.

His thrusts up rubbed inside Sayori making her moan into the kiss she shared with him as she leaned closer pressing against him as her hips rocked back and forth in gyrations which mixed with his thrusts, "ah Y/n" she moaned his name only to be silenced with yet another kiss and one they kept their eyes locked in. Y/n ran his to give over Sayori's lips asking for entry and her playful side came out as she refused with a muffled giggled before feeling Y/n poke her side, she was sensitive there as that was one of her most ticklish spots which meant being touched there made her gasp that would usually follow with the harmless onslaught but instead Y/n slipped his tongue into Sayori's mouth. Their oral organs danced as she giggled before moaning as she felt Y/n's thrusts picking up with speed as they broke back, her lips turned into a smile as she leaned closer to him. "I love you" she whispered and couldn't help but tear up when he said "I love you too". Like the fact that Y/n had sex with the other four members of the Literature Club, to Sayori him saying he loved her also felt surreal but prayed it wasn't a dream.

She leaned her head on Y/n's shoulders as his hands went lower and held her skirt hidden back side as he bounced her to his thrusts and all Sayori could do was moan as she felt the intimacy between her and her best friend, she didn't want it to end but knew her orgasm would finish this. She just had to hold it back and the quickness in which said climax was rising made it difficult to keep herself from cummimg as Y/n was hitting all her spots with each thrust making Sayori clench her legs as she was even bouncing in his lap, "let it out Sayori" Y/n spoke maki g her look at him "I know you're about to cum so just let it out, I won't stop" he spoke with his usual gentleness before kissing her and she let it out as she was said to. Her juices splashing Y/n's cock but he kept his promise and didn't stop but instead went faster into her as Sayori moaned "please go harder", it was through hesitation but Y/n did get rougher with his thrusts into Sayori and her moans quickly erased any slow thoughts as they picked up merely begging for more.

Sayori continued to ride the lap of her childhood best friend before closing her grip on him once more as she cried out "I'm cummimg again!" Then again and again, each thrust hitting her perfectly to make her cum each connection and the bombardment of Sayori's orgasms forced Y/n to his final end. His hips bucking up as he creampied Sayori making her body jolt and stiffen before she slumped against him hugging him tight as her breaths were heavy and shallow before relaxing as he rubbed her back.

Y/n held Sayori as he looked at the others, Natsuki poking her head from the room cupboard, Yuri smiling at him whilst still bent over the desk and Monika gripping the desk she was sat on with her legs still spread, Y/n smiled at each of them "I love you" he said directing it to each of them who returned it. All except Sayori who was still leaning against Y/n, he looked at her to see a smile across her lips and heard the soft gentle stores that left her. "She fell asleep" he mused to himself before stroking her cheek making her snuggle against him. Regrettably he had to slip from Sayori's grasp as he and the other three got dressed and rectified the room before each deciding it was time to go home, Monika, Yuri and Natsuki each kissed Y/n goodbye before leaving. He turned back to Sayori who he let sleep in the seat they were in and lifted her onto his back in a piggyback position and carried her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
